The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner.
Generally, vacuum cleaners are devices configured to suck air containing dust by using a suction force generated by a suction motor installed in a main body and then to filter the air in the main body to remove dust from the air.
Vacuum cleaners can be classified into: canister type vacuum cleaners in which a suction nozzle for sucking dust from a floor is connected to a main body through a connection device; and upright type vacuum cleaners in which a suction nozzle and a main body are formed in one piece.
Such an upright type vacuum cleaner includes: a suction nozzle used to suction dust and air while moving the suction nozzle along a floor; a main body rotatably coupled to the suction nozzle and including a suction motor; a handle disposed at an upper side of the main body so that a user can hold the handle during cleaning; and a dust collector disposed at the main body.
Wheels are provided on the suction nozzle so that the main body can be easily carried. A manipulation unit is provided at the rear side of the suction nozzle so that the main body can be rotated relative to the suction nozzle.
An operation of the vacuum cleaner will now be briefly described.
To perform a cleaning operation, the main body is inclined at a predetermined angle with respect to the suction nozzle.
Then, if the vacuum cleaner is turned on, a suction force is generated by the suction motor of the main body. Then, dust and air are sucked through the suction nozzle, and the sucked dust and air are guided to the dust collector.
The dust is removed from the air and is stored in the dust collector, and then the air is guided from the dust collector to the main body where the air is discharged through a side of the main body.
However, in the case of such a vacuum cleaner, since a cleaning operation is performed while moving a suction nozzle along a floor, it is difficult to clean places such as stairs and higher surfaces although a floor may be easily cleaned by using the vacuum cleaner.
Therefore, there is a need for a vacuum cleaner that can be used to clean various places as well as floors.